1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to puzzles and more specifically it relates to a puzzle towel/mat for bath, beach and kitchen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous puzzles have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to be a toy game or testing device that tests the ingenuity of a person. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.